2013.08.05 - Unidentified Flying... NAZI!?
Saturday evening in Central park. Things seem fairly normal, at least at first. People are playing sports in the grass, a few people walking by. The reservoir is popular with those who wish to linger near the water, soaking up the cool breezes. A street preacher proclaims himself the herald of a new age! Embrace the pasta! The weather is pleasant, a blue sky with tinges of red and purple as the sun begins to fall. A lady plays guitar, offering folk songs to those who pass. The towers of glass and steel that replace the forests of yore are a new, modern jungle for these people. But no one really forgets how awesome a day outside in some /grass/ is. Whatever people think here and now, the peace is soon shattered. "UFO!" "What? Are you high? Man, you were supposed to save that for tonight," The other college kid punches his frantically pointing buddy in the arm. Then he looks up and is a soprano for about 5 seconds as he shrieks. This distracts guitar lady, who belts out an F-word and bolts for cover. People are half scrambling, half reaching for their smart phones as - what looks to be most literally, a flying saucer with a giant swastika motif comes - wobbling, wobbling, LANDING!! It lands smack in the middle of the yard, the grassy field. Fortunately, it's a landing, not a crashing. Unfortunately, a door soon opens and out spills- A Swastibot, and several unhappy looking SS officers. "ACHTUNG! This is /our/ park now!" Things get real when the rifles come out. It shouldn't take long for word to get out about /this/ one. Othello is not one of the heroes that really likes to get involved in these public acts of heroics without having been giving a sign, but he just happens to scouting some areas for a new warehouse nearby, and the threats are Nazi. Othello makes exception to fight Nazi. The memories of being a soldier in WWII flood through his mind as he hums, "Over There" to himself. After donning his costumes and checking his gear, he makes his way to Central Park. As he enters the park, he starts to focus on strategy to fight the Nazi at the same time, noticing Iceman freezing the rifle of one of the SS officers. Some things are universal, even if you're from an alternate universe. Amongst them the fact that Central Park is a great place to go running, and that there is bound to be someone proselytizing for the Church of the Flying Spaghetti monster. Patrick is about halfway through his afternoon five mile run when the UFO appears in the sky. Stopping and shaking his head slightly the auburn haired young man looks around for a secluded spot where no one is looking to duck into before activating the camouflage systems on his suit and making it go from looking like a typical jogger's clothes to his costume as Iron-Spider. Going invisible the Iron-Spider moves out to get a good look at what his going on before he acts. Seeing Iceman show up and act he activates the targeting systems in the suit to augment his own skills before moving. *Thwip* *Thwip* Web lines appear out of nowhere aimed for the weapons of a pair of the Nazis that did not get weapons iced over that if they hit will get pulled hard to yank the weapons from their hands before the crimson clad Iron-Spider appears. "Under the authority of the United States of America and its duly elected government I offer you this one chance to surrender yourselves to be taken into custody." The voice comes projected from the Iron Spider loud enough that the people inside the ship if there are any should be able to hear him. It is pretty unusual, but then the Nazis were all over unusual and occult weapons, weren't they? The SS officer whose rifle is now iced over curses loudly in German and shakes his rifle, trying to get the ice off. And indeed, something about Nazis spans universes. They don't seem to notice Othello just yet - though more of them are emerging, one or two even look like super soldiers. There's that Swastibot too, a robotic Nazi with swastikas on his shoulder. It seems some of them speak English, but that's hardly surprising. There's about a squad or two worth standing there now, some human, some who look - well, enhanced. Plenty of punching to go round it seems. A few seem to be looking at the gent who iced their guns, probably glowering at him for his pun. There's a few guns turned on him now and one's even taking a potshot. Their park! They are here to start a foothold in New York, it seems. And at Iron Spider's declaration? One of the 'bots fires a laser at him for his trouble. D'oh! By now, most of the unpowered, notfighty folks have bailed for it aside from a brave reporter or two hiding behind trees. "Woo! Storm trooper school of sharpshooting in full effect," Iceman taunts as he slides away from the pot shot. He hasn't noticed Othello either but Iron Spider does get his attention and a flat look. "Dude, you are the worst Spidey rip-off I've seen yet!" he calls out, letting loose a blast of ice and snow at several of the Nazis to knock them off their feet and ruin their weapons. "Good, someone have already ask them to surrender. Now, we will teach them humility and folly." Othello tosses three smoke bombs at cadre of Nazis being lead by one of the Super-soldiers. While they disoriented, he follows it up with a couple of concussive bombs. This takes down three men, but one man and the super-soldier are disoriented and trying to get to their feet. Othello pulls out his knives and charges at the men, "We were sent here for this purpose." Iron-Spider is no super genius but he is smart enough to know when he is making himself a target and likely to get shot at. When the Nazibot opens fire on him he does a pair of double black flips out of the way and then unleashes a quick glob of web fluid aimed for the thing's optics hoping to blind it. *Thwip* "Fine, no surrender no retreat." He mutters to himself before looking at Iceman. "Homage, not rip off. And if you don't like my Spiderman...how about my Captain America?" *Thwip* A single web line is shot from the Iron Spider to strike dead center of a manhole not far from him which is pulled off its resting spot and straight to the spider with a single yank. He takes a second to test the weight before winging the thing like Captain America with his shield at ship at just the right speed and force so that it will bounce off the ship, and if no one moves slam into the back of the Swastibot's head ricochet off that to hit the man that took a pot shot at Iceman, bounce off the stomach of one of the super soldier knockoffs, and go skimming back towards Iron Spider so that he can pluck it out of the air. To be fair, before those movies, Stormtroopers were feared. Although, these guys seem to be the bottom of their class. They look frustrated. Several of the Nazis get knocked off their feat, flailing and rifles get shattered. A couple manage to stay upright and throw a few knives at Iceman. One of them is one of those fearfully augmented super soldiers. Not super serumy, but let's face it: The Nazis were more than a little willing to get creative. The group being smoked by Othello is coughing, at least those who don't get taken down. One is trying to get to his feet and get his mask. But then there's a freaking Othello with knives. The super soldier pulls a soldier's knife out to greet him, reeling as he is. It works better when he's not wobbling precariously, though. "Vhat purpose? To fail miserably? Have at them!" A scientist looking fellow and an officer emerge from the ship. The others snap to as best as they can, though the grunts don't seem to be faring too well beneath the hail of heroes. The Swastibot was lasering with the best of them, until there's web fluid on his eyes. Ack! It tugs at its optical receptor to try to clear it off. The bot goes CLUNK THUNK, firing wildly as he gets nailed upside the head with a manhole lid and falls over. Several of the soldiers bolt, seeing it fall over, one of the ubermensch soldiers getting hit in the guts and falling over to have to regroup. They aren't all down, and now the rifle fire is in earnest, aiming at the various group members. The scientist, ominously enough, is getting a plasma rifle. But they are mostly mooks, so well, they don't hold up so well. The super soldiers are faring somewhat better, but still. They aren't feared for nothing. Iceman watches the Iron-Spider's manhole cover attack and shakes his head. "Dude, stop trying to rip off other heroes and get your own style. Be your own hero, bro," Iceman calls. He's about to say something else when that knife whizzes by and takes a slice out of his icy armor. It cuts the bandana he's got wrappd around his arm too but thankfully the mutant below all the ice stays unharmed. "Hey! Watch the wardrobe!" limited as it may be on him right now. "Banzai!" he calls, leaping off his slide. In the air, he surrounds himself with a snowball about as big as small truck and aims to land right on that super-soldier. One-man avalanche! "Folly" Othello states in a low voice as he parries the super-solder Nazi's first, then brings his second knife to slice the Nazi's neck open, but the soldier sacrifices his arms as Othello's knives slashes it to the bone. By this time, his friend has gotten his gas mask on, and starts to join the fight. The nazi super-soldier thrusts his knife at Othello parries his thrust outward with his knife, and lands his blade in the Nazi's gut. He pulls out his blade with a twist, followed by a punch to the Nazi's temple for good measure. He spins around to greet the charging nazi with a gas mask. Othello quickly grabs hold of him and use him as a human shield when the plasma blast start target him as he seeks cover. Iron-Spider knows that the Nazis were feared in their day, but that was 70 odd years ago. These days the leftovers like AIM and HYDRA have proven that while dangerous a Nazi is more sad than something to be feared. Of course just because he has pity for them does not mean Iron-Spider is going to be nice. Putting on a sudden burst of speed he sprints for the nearest formation of solders he can get too at a full 30 miles per hour swinging that manhole cover he caught on the return trip like a weapon at the first person in his path. Once he swings the manhole cover, hit or miss, he keeps his momentum going with a sudden kick to the next person he can reach, a spinning back hand to the face of a third, and finally the spider leg like waldoes pop out of the back of his suit all to go for sudden attacks at anyone still in reach. "Super soldier inside of Spider based armor. This is my style." Well, how he fights plus one other thing. Triggering the camouflage on his suit again the Iron Spider vanishes quickly and stealthily moving away from his location before more soldiers can open fire on him. He might be bullet proof in the suit but it is still annoying when he gets hit. The Nazis don't comment on originality. They're too busy trying to fend off the heroes ruining their attempts to invade Central park. But then, the super soldier looks up just in time to notice... SNOW! There's a flumpf and he's probably duly, dramatically avalanched (however Iceman likes to avalanche!). Folly? The super soldier charging Othello has little time to regret his choice and the chap with the gas mask flails as he's grabbed and - being used as a shield?! Ach! That's bad! He's squirming and - all seems in vain as the scientist nails him smack in the chest with a plasma bolt. He doesn't really even have time to curse his bad luck. He's off into the next life for his judgment. The scientist is reloading. And to be fair to Iron-Spider, the Nazis aren't here to exchange friend codes and hang out. A couple of grunts remain, trying to hit Iceman or Iron-Spider, but their numbers are considerably thinned by this point. There's the Officer, a couple of grunts and the Scientist. Maybe a straggler or two for someone so inclined to pick off. Though, Iron-Spider is going to reduce that even further. They get nailed with a manhole cover, kicked and backhanded into the next life or knocked out. They're down to the last few. Iceman climbs his way out of his snowy attack with a laugh. "Sorry, you should have watched the weather report. You would have heard all about the cold front you just got whacked with," he laughs. He's about to say something else when he notices just how violent Othello is being. Eyes narrowing, Iceman lifts a hand. "Hey!" he calls, firing off an icy beam with the aim of creating some icy bindings around Othello. "No killing!" Othello puts the body down and is about to pull out his own pistols to turn fire, when he is caught by Ice-man's bind. Othello smirks beneath his mask, "Yes, because hypothermia or severe frost bite is somehow more humane." Othello pushes his strength beyond its limits to break the bonds, then toss all of his remaining smoke bombs to cover his escape. "The only good Nazi is a dead Nazi, but keep being heroes." Iron-Spider is actively trying not to kill. Not that he has any problem with that, just he does not want to ruin Spiderman's rep too much and even if he has a different name and costume he knows anything he does in public will get blamed on the poor guy. Invisible at the moment he does some quick moves to end up clinging to the side of the Nazi UFO, how many people get to say that they have ever done that, directly above the man with the plasma gun. As he reloads the weapon Iron-Spider lowers himself down enough to tap on the Scientist's right shoulder before moving so that he is over the other side and waiting for the moment of confusion that is inevitable and slugging the man. Cold Nazi! He's probably chilling in the ice pile Iceman made now, if not entirely passed out. They're down to their last few men by this point, and none of them seem to want to go after Othello. The Officer is shouting angrily in German, flailing as there's only really a couple of Nazis left. Mooks get dispatched or KO'd so easily, don't they? They do. But then, the scientist's shoulder is tapped and he looks over his right shoulder. "Eh?" THUNK! He didn't see the slugging coming. Crack! He's in a world of hurt, likely losing his grip on the plasma rifle. The officer turns now, drawing his pistol and trying to see or shoot whatever got his buddy. Iceman scowls as the ice is broken, already preparing for a stronger binding. The smoke bombs going off get him coughing and he tosses a beam out of spite before his attention turns back to the Nazis. The yelling guy is his first target, Bobby letting loose with a blast of ice and hail to knock out anyone Nazis in his line of fire. Othello continues his escape from the park and wonders perhaps he should not harm so many people. Othello shakes his head, "Folly." Iron-Spider waits for the scientist to go down before letting go. He does a small flip as he drops so that he is right side up again falling into a low to the ground defensive stance before lashing out with a sweeping kick aimed to knock the yelling Officer off his feet. At least, that was the plan before the blast of ice and hail sends him skittering off to the side and out of the way so he does not have to worry about testing the deicing equipment in his suit. Instead he will shimmer back into existence and find the last of the still standing Nazis to send off to the land of sleep so that they can wake up in jail. It is Nazis. No one really feels bad about ending them, most of the time. Depending. Especially not those who met them in their era. Regardless, the scientist has himself a bit of a glass jaw. The plasma rifle rests on the ground. A couple of grunts slip and fall, flailing. The officer gets iced and kicked over, landing hard and KO'd. The grunts are pretty much found and kicked out or blasted (even knifed easily enough, if Othello cares to look). People slowly peek out from cover and start taking pictures (the brave few or stupid few who stayed, depending on one's point of view). But thankfully, the day pretty much is saved! With the nazis down, Iceman makes makes a few passes of putting icy handcuffs onto the knocked out ones just to make the cops' job slightly easier...or harder. Both. That plasma rifle gets a few sharp ice-spears tossed its way to make sure no one uses it again before Bobby looks around. "Hey, spider-dude? You still here? Got a name?" As he makes his way out of the park, Othello does stop to break a few bones and knock out any grunts that he sees for old time sakes. Iron-Spider has reappeared, but even so a guy in a bright red and gold skin tight full body costume can be hard to see in New York, especially given the way that Iron-Spider moves. "Iron Spider." The answer to Iceman's question comes from behind him. "Interesting choice, but these would be less difficult for the authorities to remove." He says holding up a handful of zip ties. After offering the cryokinetic any of the ties he wants he gets to work with his own to bind any and all knocked out Nazis while waiting for the cops, and already filling out the incident report paperwork that will be needed inside of his armor. Thank Stark for the easy to use computer systems and PDFs of paperwork that have easy to fill in spaces. A few grunts go down at the hands of Othello, one even wishing he'd worn more armor. Either way, they're cleared out by this point. The few left conscious have little or no fight in them, especially not after seeing their comrades go down. The sirens of police cars coming to the boundaries cars can, as well as the shuffle of officers is now. Those who do not wish to speak to the cops are likely able to get out fast enough. The others, well. "Seriously?" Iceman can't help but snicker a little. Sorry, he's just met Spider-Man and Iron Man and finds the name funny. "They would be but I don't have pockets," he saysm gesturing at himself. Accepting the ties, he gets to work setting those up instead. When the last ones are done, he stretches. He'll pose for a few pictures with people and remind them to let everyone know the 'Friendly Neighborhood Iceman' helped save the day but the sound of cops means it's time to go. "I'll catch ya later, Spider-dude," he offers. "Look me up sometime," he adds, hopping onto an ice slide and high-tailing it away. Iron-Spider shrugs at the laugh from Iceman. He is a Super Soldier, in a Stark Tech suit, designed to replicate anything Spiderman can do. What else is going to call himself but Iron- Spider? Ok, there is his official identification but civilians never seen to like calling him Red Team 3, and Scarlet Spider is currently still being used. Unlike Iceman, Iron-Spider does not pose for pictures. He does not stop anyone from taking them, just no posing. He does, however, wait for the police to arrive, give them a rundown of what happened, and down load the copy of his after action report to someones in car computer as well as make sure it prints out at the station like a responsible registered hero, which he will be fairly soon, probably. Category:Log